polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Nicaraguaball
Republic of Nicaraguaball |nativename = República de Nicaraguabola |founded = September 15, 1821 |image = Descarga(2).png |caption = "En Dios Confiamos." |government = Unitary presidential constitutional republic (not anymore) |personality = Strong, Multi-cultural, Communist, Cheerful, Capitalist |language = Spanish |capital = Managuaball |affiliation = ALBAball OASball UNball |religion = Roman Catholicism Protestantism Atheism |friends = Cubaball Boliviaball Venezuelaball Mexicoball el Che Russiaball Rodrigo Duterte |enemies = Costa Ricaball USAball |predecessor = Mexicoball, UPCAball |intospace = No, but can into protests |bork = Nica Nica |food = nacatamal, vigoron, baho |reality = Central American nation |imagewidth = 175px }}Nicaraguaball (officially the Republic of Nicaragua) is a countryball in Central America. He is bordered by Hondurasball to the North, and Costa Ricaball to the South. The country is divided into 15 departments, including his capital Managuaball located in the Managua Departmentball, giving him a total area of 50,338 square miles, making him the 96th largest country in the world, and the largest country in the Central American isthmus. As of 2016, he has a population of about 6.15 million inhabitants. Being geographically in Central America, as well as having an anti-imperialist attitude, gives Nicaragua the ability to join ALBAball and OASball, as well as the UNball like almost every other country in the world. Nicaragua is often seen as one of the most dangerous and corrupt countries in Latin America. He has undergone several coups, rebellions, and revolutions that still take part today. Which has led him to becoming one of those Anti-Imperialist socialist countries in the Americas just like Cubaball and Venezuelaball. His national day is September 15. History Nicaraguaball started life as a 3ball. The population of Nicaraguaball, approximately 6 million, is multiethnic. His capital, Managuaball, is the third-largest city in Central America. Segments of the population include indigenous native tribes from the Mosquito Coast, Europeans, Africans, Asians, and people of Middle Eastern origin. He was ruled by the corrupt Somoza family from 1936-1979 until they were overthrown in a revolution in 1979. Since 1990, Nicaraguaball lives in peace in unity. In 2018, the peace was no more as peaceful protests turned into bloodbaths. Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors How to draw Draw Nicaraguaball is very simple: # Divide the basic circle shape into three horizontal stripes, blue, white and blue # Draw in the center Trilluminati the coat of arms of Nicaragua # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Relations Friends * Russiaball - Friend since Soviet Unionball, He gibs weapons and is of best non American friend * Cubaball - we have great relations and we can into ALBAballComrade * Venezuelaball - best friend in South America * Boliviaball - other friend in South America * Abkhaziaball and South Ossetiaball - you are of independent * Crimeaball - You are of Russiaball * Iranball - best Middle eastern friend * Syriaball - Real Syria Enemies * USAball - remove Imperialist pig dog * Costa Ricaball - Worst central American Country, we can into border dispute * Ukraineball - Crimeaball belongs to Russiaball * Georgiaball - Free Abkhaziaball and South Ossetiaball * Moldovaball - Free Transnistriaball Family * Spainball - Mother * Portugalball - Uncle * Franceball - Aunt * Italyball - Uncle * Argentinaball - Brother * Boliviaball - Brother * Chileball - Brother * Colombiaball - Brother * Costa Ricaball - Brother * Cubaball - Brother * Dominican Republicball - Brother * Ecuadorball - Brother * El Salvadorball - Brother * Equatorial Guineaball - Brother * Guatemalaball - Brother * Hondurasball - Brother * Mexicoball - Brother * Panamaball - Brother * Paraguayball - Brother * Peruball - Brother * Puerto Ricoball - Brother * Uruguayball - Brother * Venezuelaball - Brother * USAball - Half Brother * Gibraltarball - Half Brother * Philippinesball - Adoptive Brother * Brazilball - Cousin Gallery Descarga(2).png Nicaragua 0.png Russia_Visits_some_Friends.png Image.jpg|Nicaragua can into motmot Jhh.png 28bw7iw2298x.png GLxXkn4.png YXlC2Mk.png FEGm8Pm.png Familia_de_countryballs.png VoNkUek.png Do Not Cross.png File:Nicaraguaball.png es:Nicaraguaball ru:Никарагуа Category:Central America Category:Catholic Category:Burger Removers Category:America Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Latin America Category:Communist Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Blue White Category:Vodka Lover Category:Pro Western Sahara Category:Pro Abkhazia and South Ossetia Category:Pro Taiwan Category:Anti Imperialist Category:Pro Crimea Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Nicaraguaball Category:UNball Category:Pro Palestine Category:Pro Israel Category:Countryballs Category:Anti Moldova